A Meaning to Life
by Mrfipp
Summary: While working for Shantotto, Prishe happens upon Bartz, Squall, Zidane, and someone else. Later that night, they speak about what is important to them.


Fipp: Well, since we got an awesome video of Prishe fighting against the Cloud of Darkness (kicking its ass into next Watersday), I've been inspired to write this little fic for her.

Despite being a guest character, who someone still manages to contribute to the main story, I hope that she and Kuja manage to interact in someway.

**A Meaning to Life**

Prishe walked across the courtyard outside of the Crystal Tower, brooding, which was odd for her.

Here she was, helping Granny look for stuff for that spell, or whatever it was, instead of out on the frontline, and beating all sorts of ass.

She was a good fighter! She could dropkick with the best! Hell, she was also a White Mage! That should have been bonus points or something! Not having her fight was just stupid.

But, if Prishe has learned anything in her life, it was that you **do not** say no to Lady Shantotto when she asks (forces) you to help.

Behind her, she heard a garbling growl. Turning around, she saw one of the crystal statue-things that kept popping up all over the place, this one in the shape of Lightning, aka, the Brazen Bitch.

'_Finally, something that doesn't bore me to death.'_ Prishe cracked her knuckles and adjusted her stance, ready to beat the crystal into dust.

She was about to rush forward, ready to begin in her relentless assault, when it exploded in a burst of blue energy.

"Huh?" Prishe dropped her stance in confusion. "What the . . ."

"Looks like I came just in time." Landing on the ground, Zidane grinned as he placed the Mage Mashers back from where he drew them from.

"You?"

"Yep." Zidane dusted his chest off. "Always happy to help-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Prishe stormed up to Zidane and forcefully poked him in the chest. "That was my target! You realize how bored I am?"

"Well I-" Why did some women have to be so difficult?

"You know what, I'm just going to beat your ass instead."

"Just leave Zidane alone." Both non-humes turned around to see Squall and Bartz approach. "He's an idiot, so disregard him," the gunblader said.

"Hey! You don't have to be so harsh on him," Bartz said.

"Not even a little?" Prishe asked hopefully.

"No."

"Dammit,"

"And who would this be?" Prishe looked behind Bartz and Squall to see someone she hadn't seen before.

"Who's the grey-haired chick?"

"Why you little-!"

"Oh, this guy?" Bartz spoke up. "This is Kuja, he's that rarely seen Cosmos Warrior."

"What?"

"Yes, my name is Kuja," the man folded his arms. "And what would your name be, you horrid brat."

"It's Prishe," she growled, eyeing Kuja.

"So, Prishe, what are you up too?" Zidane asked, walking up to her.

"Still doing stuff for Shantotto," she sighed. "I better get going now, I have a schedule to keep." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Zidane called, running around her and blocking her path. "I know you have somewhere to be, but it's getting pretty late. So why don't you spend the night with us?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Bartz agreed.

"Whatever . . ." That was Squall.

Prishe looked over the Labyrinth walls, and noticed that the sky was a deep shade of orange-turning red.

Seeing that it would be more safe to spend the night with a group, rather than alone, Prishe agreed.

"Great, another 'esteemed guest'." Kuja shook his head and walked away.

"What's up his ass?" Prishe asked.

000

Prishe awoke later that night.

Getting up, she saw that Zidane, Bartz, and Squall were asleep around the smoldering ashes of the dead fire. Squall was as far away from them as he could possibly get

'_Where's that other guy?' _She looked around to see that Kuja was nowhere to be seen. Standing up, she took a quick look around the base of the tower.

After about less then a half-minute of looking, Prishe looked up the Tower, noting how the massive crystal spire vanished into the circle clouds above.

"Who'd live in something like this?" she asked aloud.

"I believe it was someone who was an enemy of the Onion Knight."

Prishe looked around, and to the air above her to see Kuja floating in the air above her.

"And who would that be?" she asked.

"I think his name was 'Master Xande', or something like that," Kuja responded, floating back down to the ground, and landing next to her.

"Xande?" She looked back to the tower. "Why does he need a giant crystal tower?"

Kuja folded his arms. "From what I've heard, Master Xande had used this as his base, while he put a stop the flow of time in his own world."

"Why would he do that?"

"He was apparently afraid to die."

"Afraid, to die . . ." Prishe looked back to Kuja. "Why would he be afraid to die?"

Kuja shook his head. "And why would you ask that question? Death is the finale end to our short, and fleeting lives. The idea of death had frightened him so much." He chuckled. "He tried to stop time, but that was only a delay. Everything is afraid of dying."

"What about you?"

"I cannot die, and I will not allow myself to die."

"What?"

"Death, is only for creatures who have no power to control their fates. I am strong, and I am powerful! Because of this, it is simply not possible for me to die." He began to laugh.

"You're retarded," Prishe snapped, catching Kuja by surprised.

"Beg pardon?"

"So what if you're going to die? That's the point of life! You live your life to the fullest, and when you die, you can die happy!"

Kuja narrowed his eyes.

"And you know what, I don't think you're going to live forever."

"And why would you think that!" Kuja also snapped, as the air around him begin to glow slightly.

"Because you think being strong means you live forever. And tell me, just what do you want to do with an immortal life?"

Kuja only smiled. "And why would I tell a horrid girl such as you?"

Prishe clenched her fist. "You can't answer me, can you?" She then shook her head. "There's no reason for you to be immortal, for anyone to be immortal." She turned around and took several steps away from Kuja. "During our lives, we meet lots of people, and in meeting those people, we find more people we want to spend out lives with."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

"I don't want to be immortal, because that means that one day, the people I've met in this large world will all die, growing up from small children and into the elderly," the thought or an orange-haired girl flashed through her mind. "And I wouldn't have aged at all." She then turned around back to Kuja. "There's no one in your life, is there? A person that you know that would risk your life for, and vise-versa?" She looked towards Bartz, Squall and Zidane. "Those guys, I know they've got people like that, but you don't have anyone, do you?"

Kuja sneered. "And why would I bother to waste my time with such tedious things? You say you wish not for an immortal life? Then you are a weak fool who cannot comprehend the beauty of a life with no limit!" Kuja threw his arms out in a dramatic manner.

There's so much Prishe wanted to say to that, so many things that she wanted to scream, and shout, and she wanted to hurt Kuja for saying those things.

But . . .

Reaching up, Prishe touched the center of her chest, just below her ribbon. Underneath the lace material of her shirt, she didn't feel flesh.

"Screw off Kuja," she hissed, spinning around and storming off.

Kuja watched as Prishe walked off, leaving the group, and pondered on how Prishe could understand anything about life, as she was nothing but a naïve little girl.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
